Cursed Season 2
by CursedCousins
Summary: The Halliwell cousins survived one year of being Cursed... will they be able to survive another? This is a coninuation of my fan fic Cursed. I own nothing of the Charmed franchise, this is purely for entertainment purposes.


Cast:

Cast:

Steven Strait as Nick Halliwell

Eliza Dushku as Natalie Halliwell

Sean Faris as Nathan Halliwell

Brenda Song as Lana Nichols

Guest Starring:

Bill Nighy as Davy Jones

Kate Winslet as Elizabeth Stuart

I do not own any of the Disney rights towards Pirates of the Caribbean or Davy Jones. This is for entertainment purposes!

2x01 "_Yo Ho, A Cursed Life For Me_"

4 people, two women, and two men are looking like their fighting. Blue orb balls are being thrown at Natalie, Nick, and Nathan Halliwell. An orb ball hits Nathan and he falls to the ground. "One more blow you'll die!" yells Lana their whitelighter.

Nick lifts his arm and out of his palm and a stream of fire releases from it at Nathan. Nathan seeing this lifts up his hand and in blue light the stream of fire is sent to Natalie. Natalie being on her toes with a wave of her hand creates a force field around her. Blocking the fire making it disappear all together.

"Good!" Lana says with a smile on her face. The cousins break their stance and wipe the sweat from their foreheads. Natalie and Nick grab a towel from the couch nearby. Natalie wearing a tank top with baggy sweat pants, Nick wearing a grey t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Nathan wearing a no sleeve shirt and shorts walks over to Lana.

"Man that's a good workout." Nick says dabbing his face and arms. "Yeah it is." Natalie replies doing the same then taking a long drink of water. Lana looks at Nathan with the same pleasured smile. "You're all sweaty." Lana says playfully. "Don't you like it?" Nathan replies with a smile as well. Lana and Nathan kiss. "Eww…" Natalie and Nick reply watching them in disgust. "You're disgusting, but I love you anyways." Lana says with another smile and kisses Nathan again.

"Okay love birds break it up." Natalie says walking with the towel over her shoulder. With Nathan holding onto Lana in a hug they both reply "Sorry." With a giggle they continue to embrace.

"Well I got a date to prepare for." Natalie explained starting to walk out of the attic. "Prepare?" Nick asks sitting on the couch the towel on his neck. "Yeah, Destiny said that when I find the right guy he will be the one." Natalie answered still trying to leave the attic.

"What happened to Daniel?" Nick asked knowing he was holding her back. The relationship between the cousins seemed to have grown to a brotherly sisterly relationship over the past year and couple months. Training with Lana had had them be stronger than ever and be able to prepare for any demon that came their way.

"Cause you're picky." Nick teased Natalie. "No! I just want a nice guy." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Picky." Nick said looking at the ceiling. "Whatever you say…." Natalie said turning and going out of the attic. The other three follow her going down the stairs.

"Well I have to go into town anyways and prepare the new shop." Nick replied coming to the level of the rooms in the Halliwell Manor. They never stayed in this part of the house very often only for getting ready for the days work, and when they slept. "Did you decide that the shop was going to be about?" Nathan asked Nick next to the bathroom. "Yeah a New Age bookstore. You know like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Nick explained. "Ah." Replied Nathan. "Yeah the books come in today." Nick explained.

"You guys did good up there by the way." Lana said trying to get in on the conversation. "I know huh? No demon attacks in 3 months!" Natalie said in happiness. "Well we killed of Anubis and the Source, their behind on power." Nick explained. They all hoped it would last. The power struggle in the Underworld was heard of all around, making time for nothing for the Cursed Ones.

Jingles are being heard by all especially Lana. "Well their calling. See you later." Lana says. She kisses Nathan and disappears in blue orbs. "I love her." Nathan replies with a smile and ah. "Okay okay lets go." Natalie said trying to get to the shower before Nick. "Come on cousins, lets take for granted our demon free lives!" Nick said raising his arms.

"Guess again." A demon that looked part fish part human. "Whoa who the hell are you?" Natalie asked with a disgusted face. They all stared at the demon. "You shall release my master." Said the demon with a straight face. "What are you talking about?" Nathan asked in confusion. "Die!" yelled the demon forming a water ball in his hand.

Natalie who took hold of the situation, starts to rub her temples. She is thinking about the demon vanquished. The flames start to consumes the Halliwells as the demon was being vanquished. The flames disappear as do the Halliwells. Lana suddenly orbs back into the house where they left.

"Nathan! Natalie! Nick! Oh no…the demon took them…" Lana says with fear on her face.

A place that looks like the 1700's appears. On a dock 3 white lights hit the water with a loud _SPLASH!_ Coming out of the water floating is Nick, Nathan, and Natalie. "What did that demon do to us?" Nick asked spitting the salt water out of his mouth. "I don't—" Nathan begins to say and is cut off by seeing a woman with blonde hair dressed in a corset comes to them. The Halliwells get out of the water their mundane clothes sopping wet. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Natalie says seeing the crowd behind the woman.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" the woman asked looking at the cousins. "Yeah, we just fell into the water." Nick said trying to find an excuse. "Your from the future aren't you?" asked the woman. The cousins look shocked and stare at the woman. All were thinking the same thing…demon.

"It is okay, I am a witch too…" Elizabeth explained knowing the thoughts going through their minds. "Okay so.." Natalie said watching the woman in front of them. "Don't worry come with me." Elizabeth said grabbing Natalie's arm and started to walk off the dock onto the land. Nick and Nathan followed suit.

"We are in terrible danger. There is a demon, the demon Davy Jones. He has been attacking us and stealing our souls to work on his ship." Elizabeth said walking along the road. Natalie begins to laugh hysterically. "Davy Jones?" she asks in between breathing of air. "Yes." Elizabeth answers with a serious face. "But he's fiction." Nathan said not laughing but not believing what Elizabeth was talking about.

"Try telling that to the souls that are on the _Flying Dutchman_." Elizabeth says still in seriousness. The cousins and her walk to an alley towards the end of the road. "Natalie!" Nick yells getting after Natalie. "I'm sorry but it isn't true." Natalie replies with a great smile on her face.

"Oh but it is." Said a man with a tentacle for a beard. Wearing pirate clothing and a peg leg with a crab claw as an arm. The cousins walk backwards in horror of what they say. Elizabeth stands her ground expression unchanged. "Leave us!" she called to Davy Jones. "That's rude isn't it?" Davy said with a sly smile.

"Not when you steal souls!" Nathan yelled looking at the demon. "Minor glitch. Oh well, guess you can pick your poison. Death, or the crew…" Jones said playing with his squid beard. "I think you should be picking your poison." Nick said with a hard glare. Nick looks at Jones trying to set a fire on him. "What happened to my powers?" Nick said looking at his hands and at Davy.

Davy forms a water ball in his hand and throws it at Nathan. Nathan holds up his hand trying to deflect it, but it didn't deflect and it hit Nathan. It surrounds Nathan in water and he is like he is in a pool of water. Natalie tries to project the water away from him. Nothing happens. "We're powerless!" Natalie cries becoming frantic.

Nathan seems to still be "underwater". The cousins and Elizabeth stare at Davy Jones in anger and panic. "Leave them alone!" Elizabeth cried becoming upset. Tears starting to well in her eyes. "Did you leave us demons alone? You are cursed to this life, where you are to fight us forever!" Davy said raising his arms with a smile. Jones stared at the group of witches. They seemed so perfect for the prey…but he had time to get them all.

"That sounds like our destiny huh?" Nick whispered to Natalie. "No kidding, but we need to get Nathan out of there before he drowns." Natalie explained in a whisper back.

Elizabeth opens her arms out and a gust of wind knocks Jones to the ground. Elizabeth snaps her fingers and the water entrapping Nathan disappeared. She waves her hand again and the tree throws Jones into the ocean. "Get him and follow me quickly!" Elizabeth says starting to continue out of the alley. Nick picks up Nathan and the cousins try to follow.

The cousins and Elizabeth arrive at a small cottage and enter inside. Nick lays Nathan on a bed inside. "Why are we so far out here?" Natalie asked as Elizabeth puts a kettle of water on the fire. "The farther from water we are, the safer we are." Elizabeth explained looking at Natalie after setting the kettle.

"What I don't get is why we're here. What did that demon mean by 'you will release my master'?" Nick asked sitting on a bench near the table. "I bet he worked for Jones. Somehow he'll come back…" Natalie answered sitting next to Nick. Nathan still resting on the bed. "We won't let that happen." Nick added. "So what powers do you posses?" Elizabeth asked putting a bowl of crackers and cheese on the table offering it to Nick and Natalie. "At the moment none." Natalie explained. "What?" Elizabeth asked her eyes big.

"Because we're in the past we technically don't have powers yet." Nick explained figuring out why this has become so hard to do. "Then what use can you help us?" Elizabeth said starting to ignore the Cursed Ones. "A lot." Nathan said choking up water. "How?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have an idea." Nathan said getting up from the bed and walking to the table. "Can you cast spells?" Nathan asked Elizabeth. "Of course I can!" Elizabeth said with a smile. "Then write one to give us our future powers." Nathan explained a little annoyed. "That…might work." Elizabeth said getting up looking into the flame.

"How are you so smart?" Nick asked looking at his cousin in disbelief. "Who knows, maybe he is just dumb when he shows off." Natalie said with a raised eyebrow. "Guilty." Nathan said with a smile. They cousins laugh at the joke.

"Okay stand together." Elizabeth said looking at the cousins. The Halliwells stand together in a line. "People of the future here, give them what they hold dear, I summon these gifts here and now, Another way we don't know how." Elizabeth chanted. Swirling lights appeared into the Halliwells.

"Did it work?" Nick asked in confusion. "Let's see…" Natalie said looking at a pot of flowers that were dying. She tried to project them alive. Nothing happened. "Nothing." Natalie said putting her hands on her hips. "Well…" Nick said as he touched the table. Once he does an image comes into his head.

He sees Davy with Elizabeth. He throws an athame and it hits Elizabeth killing her as she hits the floor. The image disappears and Nick opens his eyes. "Whoa…I think…I got a premonition." Nick said looking at his cousins. "Is that your power?" Elizabeth asked. 'No." Nick replied with confusion. Still confused on why he got a premonition.

"That's impossible.' Elizabeth said looking at the floor. A flame cracks and almost gets Natalie on fire. Natalie jumps, and levitates to the top of the room. "Whoa get me down from here!" Natalie cries holding the top of the roof hoping not to go through. "We don't know how!" Nick cried. "Enough with the jealousy!" Nathan cried. "What?" Natalie and Nick cried looking at Nathan. "One of you is jealous. I can feel it." Nathan said. "You have empathy!" Natalie cried. She turned to Elizabeth her hair lying as she did so. "What did you do?!" Natalie asked in anger.

"I don't know, the spell must have created 'future' powers of your destiny." Elizabeth tried to explain. "Well this sucks, I am stuck up here!" Natalie cried still holding the ceiling. "Just think about the ground!" Nick said watching his cousin. Natalie slowly falls to the ground.

"Thank god." Natalie said touching the floor. "So I am guessing that these powers help us get rid of Jones?" Nathan wondered. "I guess so…" Nick answered not sure himself. "Well I guess we got to go get him." Natalie said ready to leave the cottage.

"No need." Davy said standing at the doorway. "Stop just appearing out of nowhere!" Natalie said in anger. "How can you be here, there is no water near." Nick said standing next to Natalie, Nathan following him and standing on the opposite side of her.

"On the contrary." Jones said and the Halliwells look out the window and see a ship outside on a large river that is outside the cottage. "Uh oh." Nick said in fear. Jones grabs Elizabeth by his claw hand. "She's mine now. No need for a fight." Davy said disappearing as a water form then as a puddle on the floor. "Where did they go?" Natalie asked running outside the door.

The Halliwells hear shouting in the distance. "Fire at will!" Davy yelled. Cannons begin to be lit and blow. "Duck!" Nick yelled and pulled his cousins to the ground. The cannons fly at the cottage and the cottage falls on top of the Halliwells.

On the ship, Elizabeth has tears rolling down her face. "You thought they could stop me..and now, your soul rightfully belongs to me." Davy said with a chuckle that echoes in the area. The ship sinks beneath the waves.

The Halliwells lay motionless on the ground with rubble and pieces of the house on top of them.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
